


Superwoman

by Frangipanidownunder



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Baby Fic, F/M, Season 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 11:35:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20308825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frangipanidownunder/pseuds/Frangipanidownunder
Summary: Prompt: Mulder ties Scully's shoe laces when she's pregnant.





	Superwoman

He’s read everything there is to know about pregnancy including some mind-twisting facts about the mother’s skin stretching 1.5 square feet and the heart growing (his certainly has, although he’d never tell Scully) and the risk of having twins grows with the age of the mother but is lower if the mother is short (thank fuck for that) and the longest human pregnancy recorded was more than a calendar year which freaks him out because he’s not sure if his enlarged heart could wait any longer to meet their child.

He knows that Scully can’t go to the butcher’s any more because the smell makes her gag, the taste of everything, she tells him, is like she’s ordered a side of metal filings, her uterus will grow from the size of a peach to the size of a watermelon (he can’t eat fruit salad any more) and babies can be born with teeth, an idea which makes his nipples retreat into his chest.

“Mulder, the pregnant body is at peak endurance-test fitness. Throw in my geriatric age and I’d say you’re practically living with Superwoman.”

The skin on her face is darker, her freckles have fused, her hair is lustrous. “You’ve been Superwoman for the longest time, Scully.”

He watches as she hoicks a leg up to rest her foot on the nearest chair to tie the laces on her sneakers. There’s not much time to go, a matter of days perhaps, but she insists on taking a weekly walk around the local lake. He drives and she spends the whole trip with her hands plotting the movements of the baby’s feet, elbows and knees around her abdomen.

“Bean’s already a gymnast, huh?”

“Bean has an unnatural aptitude for mimicry – this is exactly what you do when you sleep, Mulder.”

He chuckles. “At least I don’t snore like a hibernating bear.”

Eyebrow at the ready, she undoes her seatbelt. “I put it to you that my surging hormones are causing the mucous membranes to swell, leading to nasal congestion that increases when I lie down.” She bops him on the nose. “You, on the other hand, have no such excuse.”

The sun is bright, the sky is clear, the lake reflects the surrounding trees and they spend a while watching the birds duck and dive.

“Maybe the next time we’re here, we’ll be pushing a pram, Scully.”

“And Bean will have sprouted a name.”

“I still like Albert or Alberta.”

“Not gonna happen.”

“You’re no fun any more, Scully.”

“I was never any fun, Mulder. And the killjoy in me would like to go home now. Oh, hang on, my lace…” She tries to bend down.

“Allow me,” he says, but she bats his hands away.

“I can do it.” But she’s already red in the face.

“It’s no problem,” he says, kneeling on one leg in front of her, and looking up at her pursed lips, adding, “Superwoman.”

Before he can take the laces, she manages to lift her foot on to his knee and ties the sneaker herself. Their faces are so close he can hear the pop of her lips as they slide into a smile.

“Thanks for your support,” she says.

He kisses her, light and quick, before she can stand up straight. “I’m a pretty good side-kick.”

“Superwoman and the Fox,” she says, holding his hand. “It has a nice ring to it.”


End file.
